Paparazzi
by yume no hime
Summary: Lenne and Shuyin: everyone knows about their love story 1000 years ago in Zanarkand. What if that story isn't true? What if it was just an act? Read and find out!


**AN: **I'm not really a writer, I prefer to read and review other people's stories instead. I actually started a story a long time ago but then I stopped writing. However, I'm going to try writing again since I know I need to improve my writing skills (especially since I'm in university now), and I've had this idea floating around my head for over a year now. Someone told me that if an idea for a story or anything else stays in your head for that long, then it is worth it to write it down and work on it. So here it is: another attempt to write more often. Enjoy!

**Paparazzi**

"_Another weekend has gone by and as usual, there are still no results from the conference meeting between the leaders of Spira's most populated cities – Bevelle and Zanarkand. This was the third attempt in the last few months to solve the conflicts building up between these two cities. It is no big surprise for anyone anymore that they are unable to set aside their differences and come up with an agreement. Some even believe that a war is heading our way soon. It looks like the third time was definitely not the charm this time. This morning we have a political analyst with us and he will discuss our political crisis at hand. Dr. –"_

Lenne sighed as she turned off the television. 'Things aren't getting any better, are they? What if a war is really going to start? What's going to happen to this city? If worst comes to worst, I'm going to protect the people of this city! But will I be strong enough? I would have to kill to protect – how ironic.' Glancing at her clock, she realized how much time had gone by while she stood in her living room lost in her thoughts. Putting her thoughts aside, the young woman quickly changed into her robes – a blue short-sleeved outfit styled like a kimono with a white flower pattern, quickly tied her long brown hair into a bun, grabbed her keys and left her apartment.

Judging by the expressions on the people's faces, she could already tell that most of them have heard the grave news. Smiles were rare, and those that were seen were tight-lipped and forced. It pained Lenne to see children clinging to their parents and asking them if the rumours were really true. She prayed with all her might that a war wouldn't start. 'I'll do anything – anything from letting these people face more hardships and sadness than necessary! I'll work harder at improving my summoning and white magic skills to help more people!' With a strengthened resolve, Lenne picked up her pace as she approached the temple of Zanarkand. Slipping inside, she quickly greeted her teacher and started the day's work.

* * *

Sheena couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight in front of her. Her brightest and most talented apprentice was surrounded by children – all wanting her attention and begging her to tell them a story. It warmed her heart to see Lenne work quickly and effectively, healing scrapes and cuts and other wounds while putting the patients at ease and flashing them her gentle smile. Seeing the adults talking in hushed tones about the day's news made her frown slightly. Sheena knew that if a war was to start, all the healers and summoners in the temple would be sent to protect the city. She didn't wish to see Lenne sent to the front lines of the war. The young woman has so much potential to accomplish great things in her life, and war would ruin her emotionally. Closing her eyes, she mumbled a prayer hoping that something miraculous could happen and put people's minds at ease. Little did she know that her prayers would be answered.

"Excuse me Mistress Sheena, there's someone on the telephone wishing to speak with you."

"Thank you Ayame." Taking the phone from her assistant, she wondered who would contact her at this time of the day. She nearly drops the phone, and her eyes widen as she listens to what the person has to say. Ayame looks on curiously and becomes concerned when her mistress pales. "I see. I shall contact you again in the afternoon. Goodbye." "Who was looking for you mistress?" Her question is answered and she looks on with concern as her mistress walks to her office and closes her door. Ayame wondered what the phone call was about. 'It must have been something important. But what could have created such a reaction from Sheena?' There were so many conflicting emotions on her mistress' face. Surprise, relief, and then – could it be anger and sadness that she saw? Poor Ayame started to worry. It was very unusual seeing those emotions shown on Sheena's usual calm and gentle expression.

* * *

As sunlight shone through the window, a pair of eyelids slowly opened to reveal of sapphire orbs. The pair of eyes stared unfocused for the ceiling for a moment, then blinked and focused on the bedside clock, telling him it was late morning already. "Damn!" The young man who just woke up quickly sprang out of bed and hurried around the room pulling on his clothes. He stopped as he noticed a note on his bed with a phone number, name and "call me" written on it. Without a second thought, he tossed the note in his garbage can. Quickly running his fingers through his messy blonde hair, he grabbed his keys and ran out the door to his car.

"Crap, Redge is gonna kill me!" Not looking forward to the yelling he'll have to face, he stamped on the gas pedal and sped all the way to the blitzball stadium. 'You're late again! That's the third time this week! I'm sick and tired of your antics! I'm not gonna treat you differently just because you're the star player! Blah blah blah…the usual lecture...how boring.' He frowned as he listened to the news on the radio. The two cities never got along with their different opinions and ideals, but they have been disagreeing more and the heated arguments continue to increase. Now the possibility of war is more realistic than ever before. This was definitely not a good way to start off a week, let alone a morning.

* * *

"Shuyin! You're late again! Oh I don't have time to deal with this…just hurry up and get in the sphere pool with everyone else and warm up!" Shuyin just stared at his coach in surprise. He actually let him off easy, and that never happened for as long as he could remember. Redge did seem little preoccupied, but hey, Shuyin was not complaining. He just got saved from the usual boring lecture. "Hey kid! Come to my office today after practice! There's something that I need to discuss with you. Now stop staring at me and get going!" Without a second thought, he ran to the sphere pool to avoid his coach yelling some other odd request at him.

* * *

Sheena groaned and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. What was she going to do? Now she wished she never got that phone call. The offer was extremely tempting and it could be the best thing for the citizens of Zanarkand. However, the woman was at a loss, especially since the decision would not affect her at all, and even if it did, it would have very little impact. Instead, it would affect and change the life of another person that she cared deeply about. What was she supposed to do? Protect one person or help the entire city? It was not right to be selfish, but then again, selling someone out and using them wasn't right either. Finally coming to an uneasy decision, she picked up the phone and dialed the number the person had left this morning. "Good afternoon, this is Summoner Sheena speaking. I have made my decision, and I do believe that it would be the best decision for the good of all the citizens. However, the person in question has not been notified yet. Come by the temple at 6 tonight. I shall see you then. Have a good day." Leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

* * *

"Yo Shuyin! Good workout today eh? I still have no idea how you can continue to improve that special shot of yours. It was already amazing in the first place!"

Shuyin grinned at Damien. "You know, that's why I'm the star player of this team doofus." He ducked just in time to avoid getting whacked by his friend's wet towel.

"Conceited brat! Listen, do you know that the new club Underground just opened last night right? Wanna head over there tonight and check it out? Most of the team will be going too. Let's see if your ego is still inflated when you get rejected by the chicks Oh the Great Mighty-One," He mocked bowed. Now it was Damien's turn to duck.

"Yeah right! Is that a challenge I'm hearing? Fine, let's go tonight and see who woos the most ladies tonight!"

"I think not Shuyin" Shuyin quickly turned to see his coach frowning at him at the locker room entrance. "Did you forget what I said to you this morning? Now hurry up will you? Meet me in my office in ten minutes. And don't be late this time."

"Damn! I nearly forgot!"

"What was all that about?"

"I dunno. Coach wanted to see me after practice for some odd reason today. I have no idea how long this is gonna take. Sorry buddy. You guys head over to the Underground first. I'll give you a call when I'm done with this meeting." Giving his head one more vigorous rub with the towel, he pulled on his clothes and left the locker room.

Shuyin was more than surprised to see his manager in the office. 'What's going on?' "Hey Lyons! What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." Glancing at the clock, his manager quickly stood up and opened the door. "Come on Shuyin, let's get going. We're going to be late."

Shuyin was getting a little more than annoyed with the coach and manager's unusual behaviour today. He knew something was going on, but no one was telling him anything and it was getting on his nerves. "Just what the hell is going on?"

"I don't have time to explain. Now come on let's leave quickly before we're late for our rendezvous." 'What? Another meeting? Geez…I'm going to meetings instead of clubbing tonight! How boring!' Grumbling, Shuyin quickly left the office and followed the manager to his car.

* * *

"Lenne, do you have a moment?" Finishing up the cure spell she cast on a young boy's cut, she stood up and walked over to Sheena. "Yes Sheena? Is there something that you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you've been working very hard today. You're done for the day okay? Now, let's go to my office – I need to discuss with you about something." Lenne wondered what was going on. Ayame had already asked her earlier in the day if she knew what was bothering Sheena. She told the assistant that it was probably the grave news this morning that made their mistress upset, but now she isn't sure anymore. The older summoner had an unreadable expression on her face, and she avoided her eyes when she just spoke to her. Without another word, Lenne headed towards Sheena's office, hoping that she can see what is causing her mistress to worry so much.

Knocking on the door before slipping in the office, she found Sheena sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. "Mistress Sheena, is something bothering you? I know that the news this morning has made everyone upset, but we mustn't let it get to us. We must work hard and hope that this war will be prevented." Sheena reached across the desk and grasped Lenne's hands. "My dear child, thank you for the encouraging words. Those are the words that everyone needs to hear. You are right; we must keep on fighting and working hard to prevent this war. I know that you will do your best to help everyone around you who are in need, and I know that with your skills and compassionate personality, you will be able to do so. I am sure that you are strong enough to deal with any obstacles or struggles that come your way in the future."

"Oh Mistress Sheena, thank you very much for the kind words." Lenne did not know what else to say. She looked into her mistress' eyes and was surprised to see them shining with unshed tears. Before she could asked what was going on, someone knocked on the office door. Sheena quickly closed her eyes and prayed. 'Forgive me Lenne.'

* * *

Of all places Shuyin could have thought of, the temple was not one of the place he could've imagined he was going to have an important meeting. Why the temple? Only those who were spiritual or needed healing would come to this large and quiet place. To put it simply, he was loss at words. Nodding at the assistant of the temple's mistress, he and his manager followed the young woman to an office door and knocked. Shuyin took a deep breath as Lyons turned the doorknob and revealed what was inside. 'Here goes nothing.'

* * *

Lenne and Shuyin stopped and stared at each other, both wondering what was going on and glancing at the person who brought them here, hoping to have them explain their unanswered questions that were forming in their heads already. Lenne looked at the two men who just entered the room. Both were around the same height. One man has jet-black hair that was neat and gelled. Although he looked very serious right now, his grey eyes showed were warm and she had a feeling that he was usually much more friendly and approachable then now. But it was the other man than caught her eye. Messy blonde hair that fell into his deep blue eyes which showed confusion, so she knew as well that he had no idea what was going on. The grey-eyed man cleared his throat and introduced himself. "Good evening ladies, my name is Lyons, and this is Shuyin. As you may probably know, Shuyin is a blitzball player for the Zanarkand Abes. You must be Mistress Sheena and Lenne, am I correct?"

Sheena spoke up. "Yes, I spoke to you on the phone this morning. I am summoner Sheena and this is my apprentice, summoner Lenne. Please, take a seat you two." Lenne's eyes widened in surprise. No wonder the blonde looked so familiar! He was the famous star player for the Zanarkand Abes! She had a feeling that the reason they were here was going to be explained, and that would also explain why Sheena looked so troubled.

"I guess I will be doing the explanations then," Lyons gave a small smile. "Well, as you know, this morning we all heard the grave news that a war might be approaching soon. That was the message that the public received. Unfortunately, that is not the reality. In fact, it is confirmed that a war will take place in the future." Lenne gasped and covered her mouth, and Shuyin jumped to his feet. "This…this is a joke right Lyons?" "I wish it is Shuyin, but it is not. I wouldn't be joking about a subject as serious as this one you know. Sooner or later the citizens will become aware of the true situation and panic. The leader of this city, Yu Yevon has decided that we must take measures to unify the people of this city. We know that city has two major aspects: the entertainment aspect – which is blitzball, and the spiritual aspect – the temple. He wishes that these two aspects will merge together, and by doing so, the people will unify and become stronger." Lenne could see where this is heading, but she waited quietly for Lyons to finish. Shuyin on the hand, was feeling dread crawling over his body. "Wait a minute Lyons! You don't mean that –"

"Yes I do Shuyin. As you two should've probably figured out by now, we wish for the two of you to pose as a couple in order to unify the people of Zanarkand. Please consider this seriously since it will be a great help to this city – it will bring up the morale of the people to see that the most favourite person from each aspect of the city being together against the odds."

Lenne was stunned. There finally was a way for this city to have a chance in the war! But, she never expected that she would play such a big role in this. She glanced over at Sheena, and saw that she was still blatantly refusing to make eye contact with her. Lenne finally understood why. This was not a pleasant role to take, and to put it bluntly, she and another person were going to be used a tools for war.

Shuyin was outraged. "WHAT? You expect us to do what? Pose as a lovey-dovey couple? How is that going to work? People will be able to tell right away that we're not in love! And why me? Why not some other guy?"

"Shuyin!" Lyons said impatiently. "It's not like we're doing this just because we feel like it! You have to think about the general well-being of everyone! Stop being so selfish! I know that this 'relationship' is going to be hard for people to accept and believe at first, but that's why you two have to make it really convincing that you two are in love! It's not like we're asking you to fall in love! Just act like you're in love with each other! It will take some time of course, but that's when the media comes in. They're always looking for the newest scoops and stories, and all you two need to do is to act like a couple deeply in love in public, and you'll have plenty of photos showing the two of you together sooner or later, and then the public will really believe! Even if they don't, they'll still be talking about you two!"

Lenne felt her heart tighten. This was not going to be easy. It's going to be very tough acting like you are in love with a complete stranger in front of the public. She wasn't even sure if she could pull it off, let alone do it. 'But, I can't be so selfish! I prayed so hard this morning that there would be some way to help people, and here is the opportunity! Why am I hesitating so much?'

Sheena looked sadly at Lenne having an inner battle. She knew that this would be very harsh for the couple. They were still quite young, both just reached adulthood not long ago. And this would be very heartbreaking for poor Lenne – she knew that the young girl valued love very much, and this 'mission' they have to do might break her.

"I...I-I'll do it…" Sheena and Lyons looked up at Lenne in surprise and relief. "I'll do this…in order to protect and help others! I'm going to do my best!" She was trembling, and her facial expression showed that she was uncertain, but her eyes shone with determination.

"Fine…I'll do it as well…" Shuyin grumbled. He was not happy about this, but he knew what his manager said was right. That and a couple of blackmail threats. He scowled while his manager sighed with relief and smiled happily.

"Okay! Sheena and I need to discuss something outside. We'll be done in a couple of minutes, so how about the two of you start getting to know each other better?" And with that, he stood up with Sheena and closed the door behind them. The 'couple' started at each other without saying anything. Shuyin still looked unhappy, and Lenne did not know what to say. The two realized with a start that to they would be spending most of their time with each other, and that their very different lifestyles would change drastically.

This is going to be easier said than done.

* * *

**AN: **So…how was it? Good? Bad? Please send in any suggestions that you have for me to improve my writing skills! They will be greatly appreciated! Other comments or opinions are also welcome too! 


End file.
